B x C full story non comic
by MidnightJadeYT
Summary: this is the story of my pokemon super mystery dungeon pairings but right now it's just Blare and Chroma, join them on their journeys for love. Female Fennekin x Male Riolu, rated T for later chapters
1. Blare's origins

My name is Blare and this is my diary to write my story. One year ago today I left my home. Now a days I roam around the world with just the necessary items. I roam alone, stopping to pick up supplies when my bag is running low. I guess I should explain what I've been doing for the past year. I am a mercenary, a sell fire of types. I do the rescues that even the exploration society won't do. I'm not the average fennekin either, I raised myself on a hill. I had one pokemon that I would rely on, but he moved away several years ago. The journey that I'm on is one to find him. His name is Chroma, he is a popular riolu. The last time I saw him he had given me a gift and said that he had to move somewhere across the globe. That is how I lost the only pokemon that was keeping me there. I have gone through dozens of mystery dungeons all so I could continue to survive in this cruel world. I have a discolored jaw that made no-one want to adopt me. Of course I think it makes me special, and no single pokemon is enough to keep me in school or even town. I don't allow others to tell me a girl shouldn't be out battling instead of learning. I can educate myself I can read and write in the ancient language as well as the new one. So I do as I wish until I am old enough to get on the lapras liner to the air continent. That is where I believe he will be. I guess you could say that this is a story of a one sided love. I wonder how he has been all these years.

* * *

My name is Chroma, this journal is where I thoughts about a certain fennekin that I miss so much that it pains me not to think about her. She was such a sweet girl even if she was a bit rough when we would play. I wish I could see her but I don't know where she is. I had gone to our hometown to see everyone and asked where she was but they said she left the year before. I couldn't believe that I had missed my chance to see her so I came back home. I don't know if she was looking for me but a guy can hope right? As much as I wish to see her she can't ride the lapras liner by herself for another year. Has she been keeping up with her studies, did she ever get adopted, the real question for me is, is she still alive out there and is she hurt? I guess i should go out and see where she has been lately. No i will go out and find her, wherever she may be i will find her even if there is that possibility that she doesn't love me back. She has always gotten herself into situations that sometimes she can't get out of on her own.


	2. Chroma arrives

p style="text-align: center;"Blare's pov/p  
p style="text-align: left;"today's mission a mother has lost her child in the forgotten woods one of their places not to go because its considered haunted. i personally think that it will get me enough pokecoins to bribe a ride to the air continent. the child is somewhere within this mystery dungeon as i am a couple floors into the forest i have encountered enemies of big enough strength to lay blows on me, i may be bleeding slightly but i can't tell as of this moment. how far has this kid gone in here, i wasn't prepared to be this far within the forest. personally i thought he would be within the first two floors to which i searched the entire floor of both. ok, another floor down, i hope i find him soon so that we can get out of here with our bodies still mostly undamaged. span style="text-decoration: line-through;" /span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Chroma's pov/p  
p style="text-align: left;"i have finally arrived on the misty continent once more as of yesterday. From what i have heard about blare she went into a place called the forgotten forest in which is filled with monstrous pokemon with great strength and speed, but i've also heard that she is renown for being just as fast and strong, but even stronger pokemon lie below the fourth floor in wait. i must go after her even if it means breaking every bone in my body to get to her. she has been risking her life for a year now, the least i could do is provide her company and aid in her battles from here on out. i hope that she will let me stay with her as she journeys around the world. no i won't take no for an answer i will a company the one i love for the rest of our lives i promised myself that. i just hope that she's not to hurt./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	3. How is she?

Blare's PoV

The boss floor why do these kids always end up here. I love to fight but I cant fight a boss as injured as I am right now. my side is bleeding and I have almost fainted from the pain just going down the stairs. I'm out of Oran berries so im going to have to be careful of what I do from here on out. Oh I hope that the boss here isn't that hard to beat. oh jeez why did it have to be him. im already close to fainting and I know that If he lands a single blow on me im a goner. If I don't grab this kid and getget out of here I think I might die here alone before I get to see Chroma again. I need to get us out of here and get some rest as soon as this is... shit he just tried hitting me with a psychic, I definitely can't afford to be hit with one of his strongest moves.

Chroma's PoV

I have gone down four floors in this forest already, where is she? I see blood I hope that its not hers I really do hope that its not hers. I need to get to her fast not only is this foreat supposed to be haunted but "He" is supposed to be the boss here. she won't be able to land a blow on him alone especially if she's hurt badly. ok found the stairs to the fifth floor. I hope I find her quickly before she finds him. ok Blare just wait for me to find you. I've made it to the final floor and Blare!! she's down, she's from some deep scratches in her side and she wrapped herself around the budew that she was supposed to find. she looks pale that can't be a good sign I need to get them away from here before I end up this way as well. I got Blare on my back and the budew using vine whip to keep her secured to my back. let's get out of here you two.


	4. Blare's coma

Chroma's PoV

Blare had been out cold through the escape and the entire trip to the hospital. The doctor says that she has two broken ribs and was bleeding out because of the deep claw wounds in her side. I never imagined that "He" would do this to her. He may be a criminal but this is Blare that im writing about. His own flesh and blood and he attacks her. I could tell that he used psychic at least twice on her. He owed her at least enough to help her but he chose to attack her instead. The doctor tells me that it's going to be a few days or even a few weeks until Blare wakes up, let alone walks out of here with me. I suppose I should go into some higher detail on how I felt when I gound her bruised and battered. When I walked down those stairs not only did he run when he saw me coming, but I saw Blare laying there in an ever expanding puddle of her own blood. The kid was safe and she was well as I didn't know until just now in a type of mini coma wrapped around him. I was horrified at the sight of it all. At the sight of what I feared would happen to her if she ran into him.


	5. Luna appears

Luna's PoV

My name is Luna, I'm an ice type vulpix. Here to search for my half sister. My mom said that somewhere around here is a rumor of her being a loner and saving others for money. I also heard that some boy was looking for her by name. My sister is strong, resourceful, and sweet. She is always carrying around a lavender bag in which a diary sometimes falls out and she always rushes to pick it up from what I've heard of each time she drops it. I've been in awe of the stories I've heard of her. I don't know why she wanted to go to the air continent. she is a great girl and I want to work with her for as long as she'll have me around. She was last seen with that boy carrying hee towards the hospital. Bleeding down his back, I found the trail of dried blood leading me to the hospital. In which she is in, I wish to see the sister whose name I know as Blare for the first time. I dont think she even knows that I exist. I was born years after her, I believe it was four years after she was born that I was born. I am currently thirteen, only with a note I got from mom was I allowed to ride the lapris liner. Blare has always lived alone, she raised herself from what I've heard from dad. Dad left her on this continent when she was little. He can barely even remember what she looked like. He remembers that she had a discolored jaw and her name, apart from that he remembers that she is a fennekin and her gender. I want to get to know her and this boy who carried her here. I'm kind of scared to enter her room but in I go anyway. Her room is cold not that I care, she's been here for a couple days at this point and the boy I can see is a riolu about her age. He's fallen asleep next to her, I can see the bags under his eyes. He looks like this is the first time in a couple days that he's fallen asleep. I'll come back after I've gotten something sweet to eat, and I might as well bring some back for him as well. I hear that she's fallen into a coma, I hope she'll come out of it soon, so I can introduce myself to her. For now adieu dear dairy, Luna.


	6. Chroma's awake

Luna's PoV

Hello again diary, Luna here. After i had gone to get something to eat for me and the male riolu, I went back with his food. I was surprised to find him awake when I got back, I want even give all that long. When I looked in his eyes all I saw was sorrow and worry. It looked as if he blamed himself fit my big sister's mini coma. My question is why is he so worried about her that he refuses to eat. I brought the food for him all the way up here and he won't even eat any of it like the nerve of this guy. He didn't eat the food I brought for him, and he's holding my big sister's paw. What is he to her that he can do that. I'm her little sister but even I wouldn't hold her paw while she's in a mini coma. I'm gonna go lay next to her on a chair and keep an eye on him.

Chroma's PoV

I had woken up just a few minutes before this little ice type vulpix girl walked unto Blare's room with some food for who I assume is me. I would normally have gladly eaten it but I'll be honest I was so sick Ruth worry over what gained with Blare, that I want the last bit hungry. The girl seemed offended and was starting at me add a bit later she huffed and pulled a diary out of her bag. She then pulled a chair up beside Blare and layed down in it to start writing in it. who is this girl, is she related to Blare or something and why is she here alone. I'm gonna keep an eye in the two of them. meanwhile my stomach and to have remembered that I haven't eaten in a couple days. I asked the little vulpix for the food and she actually looks a bit happy an that I want to eat the food that she brought up here. I just realized that she actually looks to be a few years younger than me and Blare. Oh boy,the did is nice and a bit in the sweet side . I better go so that I don't spill any did in this journal it's the only one I have after all.


	7. inside Blare mind (origins part 2)

Blare's PoV

My sight has gone black all I can see I a bunch of different colors. As I think this I notice that I'm starting to see my precious memories with chroma but now I'm seeing memories I dont even remember. My mom was young when she had me she had stayed alive long enough to give birth to me as my dad told me. My dad was a cool guy hard to beat with physic moves. I can barely remember what he looks like, I doubt that he remembers me. I remember finding the kid that I was supposed to protect and escort back but I can't remember anything after thatthat. My life I'll admit was absolute hell. my mom died as I was born my dad left when I was seven. One day Chroma was roaming around outside the city and found me you'd think that I couldn't get cold but it'd been half a year since dad had left. I was asleep under a bench in the park outside of town, from what chroma told me he found me there and well I had a near death experience with a severe case if the cold from being in the rain for so long.

Chroma's PoV

Blare was tossing and turning. I went to hold her but when I touched her she was as cold as the day that I found her. I'm starting to get worried last time she was this cold she nearly died of a severe cold. I need to get the nurse but I need to stay with her so I asked Luna to go get the nurse. I had gotten to know her as we both sat next to Blare worried. She is a bit of a brat but she sweet, she told me she came here to find her half sister which happens to be Blare. I thought about how weird it is that her dad was the same one that left Blare alone all those years ago. So in exchange for that info I told her my name and that if me and my family hasn't found her sister. Well Blare would be dead from a cold under a park bench


	8. Luna and Chroma cry as Blare turmoils

"hey everyone, it's been a bit since the last update but i hope this chapter will satify your needs until next week i'll be writing more often starting then"

Blare's PoV  
i've been reliving the entirety of my life as it feels like i've been waiting between switching memories for years but i have no idea why i haven't woken up yet, i want to see him, i want to find Chroma even after all the pain that i've gone through and just relived as a girl of seventeen my life hasn't been long but it has been hell. i've done my best to survive on my own in anyway besides stealing or anything weird. i've been hired by many other pokemon to find thier lost items or complete a dungeon all so i could find the guy i fell in love with, for all i know he doesn't even love me back but i need to see him again. it hurts me worse than any physical pain when i think about never seeing him again

Luna and Chroma's PoV  
Chroma: we have been keeping an eye on her she's only gotten cold. Luna:she hasn't moved since Chroma found her. both: we don't know what to do we want to see her move. Chroma: i want to hear her voice again to hug her and have her hug me back. Luna: i want to see my big sis move to hear her talk to me for the first time to tell her she isn't an orphan because she has me and Chroma with her for her journey now. Both: blare please wake up we miss you we want to feel you hug us.


	9. A tear filled reunion and meeting

Blare's PoV

I hear his voice, I can feel his presence near me please let me wake up! I need to see him to tell him how I feel about him, he's all that has been on my mind since he moved away. He is all that I need to continue living, my passion, my love has come back to me. He came for me after all this time he hasn't forgotten about me. I didn't know I could be this happy, I feel cold but the cold is nothing compaired to what I will do for him, to tell him exactly how I've gotten stronger to go on adventures with him. Everything I have done, all of my happiness belongs to him as he gave it to me. My life has been full of loneliness and heartache but he was always there to cheer me up and drive the feeling of being alone in the world away. When I would fall he'd reach out and grab my paw helping me up, driving the feeling of my love for him ever further into my heart and soul. That is how my devotion to him is equal to the love I have for him. The one thing in the world that I hold precious has returned to me, I can feel his paw holding mine. I can see hospital lights? Why on earth am I? Last thing I remember was dad beating me up with a psychic. I see him, Chroma did come back for me, he found me and saved me. He's holding my paw in his! Oh my lord Arceus thank you so much for this lovely gift but who is the girl next to me?/p

* * *

Luna's PoV

Big sis has started to move around as she started to wake up she was grabbing his hand. I'm jealous of him being the first one that big sis felt near her, here I was writing in my diary about all of the observations I noticed about big sis and Chroma. He really does love her in a way much different than the love I have for big sis. He started to cry when she held his paw, I've gotta go she's opening her eyes I can't let him be the only one she sees when her eyes open fully.

* * *

Chroma's PoV

She woke up smiling and tears in her eyes as she looked up at me, she woke up to me by her side I'm so happy that I could be there when she woke up. Of course Luna came over and jumped on Blare, I quickly pulled her off and told Blare that I love her and she broke down weeping saying she loved me too. I was so close to breaking down when Blare kissed my cheek, we spent the better part of the day telling stories about how we fell for each other and what we had done to get to this point we are now and I'm so glad to call her my girlfriend. Luna: Big sis and Chroma are so cute together, I may not have liked him at first but he grew on me as we waited on sis to wake up. Anyway i told big sis about how I'm her little sister and how she wasn't alone anymore and she pulled me and Chroma into a big hug tears streaming down her face as she said that she was so happy to have us with her.


	10. Outing of a Father

**Blare's POV**

Throughout this week I have been slowly healing and moving about my room. I have been told that if I continue to recover as quick as I have been then I could be out of here in less than a month and a half. Chroma and Luna haven't left my side since I woke up. I had to tell Luna of dad's true nature, and what he did to me. She didn't want to believe me at first but after a while I guess she ended up thinking of him, as she looked pained. Luna seems to be in deep thought about him. I feel bad about ruining her view of him but she had to know the truth or he could end up hurting her as well. Chroma knew what he was like but never thought how bad of damage he'd do to his own daughter. If he even remembers me then he must really hate me. Is it because mom died giving birth to me? Honestly he never treated me well, even while raising me, before he left me to starve and almost die in that park alone. I'm grateful for all that Chroma and his family did for me. Anyways I have a checkup soon, so I should go...

 **Luna's POV**

Sis has been telling me of what dad is truly like, how he hurt and what he's done to her and other Pokemon. Thinking back, mom came out of her room a week before I left with a cut above her eye and her bangs singed black. I asked what happened and she handed me my pass for this continent saying to go back and head to get where sis is, quickly. Is dad really that much of a monster that he'd actively hurt his family? I wonder how my mom is doing right now... Is she gonna be okay? Should I tell the guild so they can check on her? I gotta go... adieu dear diary,  
-Luna


End file.
